warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Frost
1x 1x }} Frost is a slow and heavily armored Warframe able to utilise offensive and defensive skills to both his own and his team's advantage. He specialises in freezing skills that slow, immobilise or even outright kill multiple opponents. Acquisition The Frost Warframe can be purchased for 375. The blueprint can be purchased for 25,000. Component blueprints drop from Lieutenant Lech Kril (Exta, Ceres). : Manufacturing Requirements Cosmetics Abilities Ability Overview Frost has high base armour and excellent shields but is still reliant on his abilities to achieve his party role of a tank, though it differs from that of Rhino. Frost places less emphasis on personal protection and more on those of his team, using slow effects or freeze to remove foes from combat or protect others. Freeze Frost's first ability (Freeze) is comparable to Ember's fireball and Volt's shock in that it is a single elemental bolt fired at the reticle, but without the AoE effect. Its primary strength is that a direct hit causes the affected target to be frozen in place for a fixed 10 seconds, regardless of rank. This is particularly useful when fighting single enemies such as bosses to buy time for teammates to revive incapacitated Tenno, recharge shields, reload, etc. The damage for Freeze is fairly good as well, and has a low energy cost. Using freeze on multiple enemies to immobilize them, and then using glaive to cleave each one in half is a very effective technique. However this spell isn't very effective in freezing large hordes of enemies such as infested; it simply just does not have multi-target capabilities. Ice Wave Ice Wave is not so much of a wave as it is a thin line of ice fired on the floor from your feet to a certain radius in front of you in the direction of the reticle. As a side note, as the wave moves along the floor, its useless against flying enemies such as the Corpus Ospreys. Aside from his ultimate, this is really Frost's only multitarget offensive ability despite the narrow scope. As a crowd control ability, it can be situational; it only affects those in front you rather than all around you. Meanwhile, as the range increases per rank rather than its damage, it works much more effectively against a large group of enemies rather than a single enemy like a high-health boss. Snow Globe Cheap and effective, Frost's third ability and primary defensive skill appears as a bubble shield of ice. At the cost of only 50 energy, a large icy sphere through which players and enemies can walk in and out of will form around Frost. Players inside the shield can shoot out of it while being completely protected from incoming enemy gunfire from the outside. Enemies that enter or are already inside the snow globe will suffer a slowdown effect, though their bullets will travel normally when fired inside the shield. It is worth noting, however, that the probability of being shot at when inside the shield is low when fighting Grineer soldiers and Corpus crewmen, as they melee when close to players. It may be important to note that while player inside the globe can shoot targets outside, players outside the globe cannot shoot targets inside as the globe blocks ALL incoming fire, enemy and player alike. Therefore, using a snow globe to trap and slow down a boss is strongly discouraged, as players some distance away will have their ordinance blocked by the globe, leaving them with no choice but to resort to melee in order to continue afflicting damage (which also puts them at risk when the globe itself disappears). On the other hand, when surrounded by enemies, a well timed globe can turn mass defeat into possible victory, providing allies ranged protection and debuffing any enemies in close proximity. Creative Frost can also use the snow globe when on the run to block incoming gunfire and slow down chasing enemies. The Snow Globe can also be used as a way through Corpus lasers. Frost's shields will still take a hit, but you'll be able to get through without being staggered or knocked down. This ability is perfect for the defense of any fixed location such as cyropod defense missions against Corpus or Grineer, as you can use it to slow a group of enemies closer to the pod and block their fire from the outside. Avalanche Frost's fourth ability, Avalanche, hankers to Mag's Crush in that it incapacitates all enemies within a certain proximity for a short deal of time before inflicting a substantial amount of damage. While this is easily Frost's strongest crowd-control AoE attack, it requires a lot of energy (100) to execute. It is worth noting that it is Frost's only full 360 degree AoE attack. Media Category:Warframes Category:Males